


Raptor

by Platform 13 (freshneverfrozen)



Series: Hope County Bird Watching [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Dubcon Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, spoilers?, warning: use of the word 'cloche'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshneverfrozen/pseuds/Platform%2013
Summary: Jacob Seed frightened her until he didn’t. She wanted him until she couldn’t.Or, that one where there’s angst.





	Raptor

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open on Tumblr for Far Cry 5:  
> https://freshneverfrozen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come say hello!

_The first time she met Jacob Seed, she had no idea he was a monster. For the ghost of a moment, one so fleeting and so immaterial she can't be sure now that she'd felt it at all, she thought she might have loved him - that soldier with the gentle touches. If she had known what else he was capable of inflicting, if she had known it was already too late for him, she would have run before it was impossible not to look back._  


……………... 

She met him on her first day in Hope County. He’s the only thing she remembers from a cold Saturday packed in boxes and labels. Her new apartment in the middle of a little, nowhere town, above a store that charged too much for generic things no one needed, was stifling despite the chill. There was so much to unpack, things she had only just put into those boxes, hoping that they would make this place feel as though it could be hers. Already she was tired of it. She left those boxes where they sat and did not bother to lock the door behind her when she went. 

The street was as empty as it had been when she had arrived hours earlier, and she had nowhere to go but around. Empty, she thought, like a ghost town. It was as though she had dreamed the whole place up but had forgotten to populate it with faces, familiar or otherwise. And then somewhere ahead, the jingle of a storefront bell rang out and a tall man in a green fleece coat loped out onto the sidewalk. Over one shoulder he carried two large bags of feed, maybe dog food, she observed and then was startled to realize that it must have been one hundred pounds he was carrying with relative ease. He slung the bags into the bed of a pickup that was neither old nor new, nor especially well-cared for. 

Finding the whole scene so exceedingly odd the nearer she got, though it may have been that it was the only scene at all worth viewing, her steps quickened of their own accord and she passed behind the man with a quiet good morning. It may have been better not to speak at all, and perhaps in retrospect, she would not have, had she known better, because the big man turned to watch as she passed. His eyes were blue, the bright sort of hue one couldn’t help but notice on a stranger, even if they noticed nothing else at all. Yet there was so very much to notice about this particular stranger that she could not take in enough to form a complete picture by the time he was out of view. He had a soldier’s haircut, the color of which was a red that should have looked bottled, and scars at the edges of his face that ran like chemical burns over odd places normal accidents couldn’t have reached except under the most horrible of circumstances. 

He frightened her, she realized, and she hated that she had seen him at all. When he replied to her greeting, he smiled at her, a small, aggressive expression, and she fled and wished not to meet him again. 

…………………….. 

_The second time she met Jacob Seed, she learned his name. He had told it to her with predator eyes and an unpleasantness she wished now she had never shaken. But the more he had talked, the more she was drawn in, as a magpie to silver, and the more she forgot how he scared her._

……………………… 

Maybe, she had thought that day, maybe she should join law enforcement. Jobs in Hope County were hard to come by and it was that or work as a waitress. As she watched a young woman about her age flutter from table to table, her hair falling from its twist but no time to straighten it between orders, she thought better of the latter idea. Her breakfast was overdue, her coffee cold, and with no one sitting on either side of her, there was no option to while away the time aside from staring at the cherry cobbler at the far end of the counter. 

She expected to keep sitting, alone and bored, when she heard the waitress call out to someone at the door to have a seat wherever they liked, that she would be with them in a moment. There was a hitch in the other woman’s voice as she spoke that was hard to miss, a hesitation that didn’t fit the perpetual hurry the waitress had previously shown. It was noticed and forgotten quickly, her eyes drawn back to the cherries as she waited. The newcomer entered her field of view like a shadow, hovering at her back for enough time that she noticed him, and when he sat, his large form blocking her view of the cobbler underneath its cloche, she wished he hadn’t come in at all. 

She recognized the soldier she had passed on the street weeks earlier and up close, she saw that he was all the more unsettling. It was an instinctual fear that seeped into her bones at his nearness, something primal that made her feel as though she had been caught grazing by a larger, carnivorous beast that meant her harm, and she wanted only to fling herself from the little stool at the bar, public opinion of her neighbors be damned. 

“Good morning,” he said, though she liked it no more this time than she had the first. 

She nodded in response and it occurred to her that she should not let him think her afraid, _weak_ , so she asked him tersely how he was. 

“Could always be worse,” he replied and she did not care for the way his voice, the more she heard it, seemed to calm away the effect his physical person had on her. He spoke to her like a man did a spooked animal before reaching out a hand. He had not reached yet, but she did not believe he would have sat down at all if he did not have the intention. 

“Who are you?” she asked him. She wanted to know, she genuinely did, in the same way a person wanted to know about serial killers and cult leaders. 

His eyes made her believe that he was glad she had asked, and it surprised her that a man like this could be glad about anything. 

“Jacob,” he told her, “Jacob Seed.” 

She imagined that name splashed across newspaper headlines and found that it suited the idea. He did not ask hers in return, which surprised her, though he did ask if she was from Hope County. When her food finally came, he let her eat in a peace subjective to the situation, a sort of silence that was far from companionable but tolerable enough that it did not detract from her meal. 

Her fork clattered noisily against her plate when she was finished, startling the both of them despite the din of other patrons, and she did not realize it until she was already walking away from the door that she had been the one to say goodbye. 

……………………….. 

_She always maintained that she never dated Jacob Seed, but the first dinner she shared with him had been by coincidence._ _It occurred by accident and was likewise accidentally appreciated. He had seemed less the hunter by then. Not a different man entirely, she would come to realize, but a very good attempt at the one he could have been._

_………………………._

After seven months away, she had forgotten that he had ever frightened her at all. It felt strange to remember, as though someone else was telling her of their own fear - detached and with a hint of surprise from her at the object which invoked it. Perhaps that was why it seemed so peculiar when she turned around on the street and was startled to see that he had come around the corner behind her. Her name on his lips was an odd sound, one of the oddest she had heard; after giving it to him, he had not used it very many times before her departure for the academy. 

People who passed gave him a wide berth, their faces downturned as they hurried, and she could not recall them being so wary of him before. 

It was only when he reached her, stopping an arm’s length away, that she remembered the intense physicality of him. His size, his presence, the roughness of his face and hands - she had not forgotten it, but noticing it again brought only shock and the instinctual need to step back, to put space between herself and a person who could so easily overpower her. Regardless of the instinct, or perhaps in spite of it, she did not move. 

Jacob took a moment to look her over, appraising the slightly looser fit of her jeans and the tighter pull of the cotton shirt against her shoulders. 

“Back from Helena already?” he asked, “Look at you, in fighting shape.” 

She gestured that he should follow her and the farther they walked, the more she began to notice the stares from the people they passed. He let her tell him about the classes she had taken and when she suggested that she wasn’t sure if she should leave the job waiting on her here in Hope County and move to Missoula, he stopped and caught her upper arm, turning her to him. 

“You shouldn’t,” he said, those blue eyes adamant, “You should stay.” 

“And why’s that? It’s a po-dunk county -” 

“This po-dunk county’s got a lot to teach you. Better to learn it here than out there.” 

She laughed for a moment before the flex of his hand on her arm stopped her short. 

“Has it taught you anything, Jacob?” she asked, though her eyes were on the fingers that one by one lifted and dropped away, leaving the skin there warmer than it had been. 

He grunted and then grinned in a way that bared teeth, but did not answer with anything more than a shrug. 

She didn’t know that he would follow her into the diner when they came to it and didn’t blame him for it once she realized that she hadn’t yet said goodbye. He told the waitress to seat the two of them and when the woman’s eyes found hers, there was a sort of woman to woman reluctance that Jacob must have noticed, because he moved up just a hair between them. It was enough, if that’s what it had been, and like any other patrons, they were seated. 

Dinner was fine. She tasted it on him when he kissed her against the wall of the store above which she lived. She didn’t see it coming, had never considered kissing him before, but when he stole it without asking, she couldn’t be bothered to ask for it back. With one hand cradling her head from the rough brick and the other at the curve of her waist, she let him take with teeth and lips alike. When she took from him, he smiled against her mouth and praised her for it. 

……………………. 

_She lost count of the times she saw Jacob Seed. She had believed without ever consciously meaning to that she was counting up, not down. She did not know the tally was running out. She had known only that he was company she enjoyed and that his body over hers felt the way things like that should._

_  
_

…………………….. 

He laughed at her apartment each time he stepped through the door. He thought her white cabinets were funny when he pressed her against them and once had even balled her lace tablecloth in his hands and thrown it away after he had fucked her raw and spilled himself atop it. He complained about the scented soaps when she washed him and would not let her dry his hair with the towels patterned with stars. 

He complained but he never left before morning. 

With him naked and sweating beneath her on the couch, it was easy to leave marks on his neck for people to see. She bit him and lapped at him and when he groaned her name, she pressed him deeper to the back of her cunt, where he fit as though he was always supposed to be there. And when she kissed him, her fingertips were softer against his jaw than her teeth had been and he held her close and rocked her against him. 

She fed him his name and his hips stilled - moments like this the only times he was ever weak, ever small, as he curled against her with his forehead to her chest and her hands in his hair as he swelled inside her and pulsed. It was a tender brand of marking, what he gave her, warm against the walls of her. Where he was supposed to be, or so he told her every so often. 

His breath was hot over her skin as he came back down and when he could breathe steadily again, he looked up to meet her eyes and the tenderness there was a soft, weak thing she dared not tell him she had seen for fear of losing it. It was better to go unspoken than to not have it at all. 

Like so many nights before, he picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, and carried her to the bedroom, where he laid her beneath the covers and climbed in after her. His hand found her cunt as they rested, callused fingers dipping in and out, swirling against that which he’d left behind. He hummed at her shoulder – he was always humming. He was pleased with himself, though not so pleased as to not drag that same hand in a wet trail over her hip to push her onto her belly. 

He was hard when he entered her, though not as rigid as he had been before, and as his hips pumped away, he leaned down to worry a bruise at the base of her neck. His, she was his, and neither of them minded. He was never shy about reminding her that she was claimed, that she wasn’t even her own anymore and he reminded her now because she liked it and because she liked it, he snapped harder against the backs of her thighs. Indelicate movements, she could see them in the vanity mirror when she turned her head to watch. She could barely see her own prone form, just his larger one, pounding away - humping in its basest form - and it was enough to make her legs shake. 

His voice in her ear was a growl, just incoherent strings of words that made no sense and couldn’t have been true, save for her name and the curses that followed. When she tightened over him, he followed close behind, and together they lay and both hoped without hoping that there would come a later. 

…………………… 

_The last time she saw Jacob Seed, she killed him. There was no later coming for them, not that day, nor in the all the days that followed. And when the tears stung her eyes, she screamed until they fell, and knelt to weep for the monster she had lost._


End file.
